


Day three: Cuddles

by SansThePacifist



Series: Queerplatonic Week 2020 [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Banter, Cuddles, Fluff, Gen, QPShipWeek, Queerplatonic relationship, RPHShipWeek, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansThePacifist/pseuds/SansThePacifist
Summary: "you know," Killer started, "when you said you needed me for something important, this wasn't what i had expected."
Relationships: Nightmare & Killer, Sans & Sans (Undertale)
Series: Queerplatonic Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966366
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Day three: Cuddles

"you know," Killer started, "when you said you needed me for something important, this wasn't what i had expected." 

Nightmare snorted and pulled him closer, "I'll have you know that cuddles are, in fact, of great importance." 

"i'm not complaining! your cuddles are always nice." 

"Just nice?" Killer paused and then squinted, making Nightmare laugh. "I'm kidding," His grin widened, "I know they're awesome."

"so full of yourself, boss." Nightmare swatted at him and Killer chuckled.

"Rightfully so, cuddles are my sticking point." 

"They are?" Killer asked, voice high in a way that hinted he'd start laughing. Nightmare nodded solemnly.

"On the recruitment posters-" Killer choked on a laugh. "Instead of our side having cookies, it's top-notch cuddles." 

"sou-sounds good."

"Brilliant, actually. It's been quite effective."

"really?"

"You're here aren't you?" 


End file.
